Nobody Should Be Alone On Christmas
by Kitsune Duo
Summary: IY/YYH KagYus Title pretty much explains it all. After having their hearts broken, the last thing that either Yusuke or Kagome want is to be alone on Christmas, but that's what happens. But a quick stop by an old friends house could change that, right


Hello! D It's been a long time since I posted a story on here. xD Like... three years I believe? But I decided I would start posting again. Either way, this is one of my old stories from a LONG while ago. It IS KagomexYusuke, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you

But if you do love the pairing, then go on and enjoy! D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH, or IY.

* * *

The fluffy, pure white snow fell upon the busy streets of Tokyo, creating a sheet of white over the large city. Though, only the children and a few others really paid attention to the beauty it created. Everyone else was busy going from shop to shop, trying to get what was left on the shelves. For it was Christmas morning, one of the most wonderful days of the year. That is, the most wonderful day of the year, if your name wasn't Kagome Higurashi.

Sighing, as she looked out the window in her bedroom, Kagome wished she was anywhere else but home. Though, at this time in the year previous, she would of given anything to go back to be with her family. That certainly wasn't the case this year. All she wished was that she could be back in the feudal era, with her friends... her other family. Being with her real family was...strange, for loss of a better word. Whenever they would be together, it would feel awkward, like she didn't belong there. Though it wasn't just her, she could tell that her family felt that way too. Every time that she thought about it, it broke her heart. How could her own family not want her around, and make her feel so un-welcomed in her own home? That was the thought that would continuously play itself over in her head, much like how a broken record would.

Then again, she couldn't really blame her family. After all, she was in the feudal era for two years and only coming back maybe four times out of that long time span. She remembered that during that time, she would sell herself to Sesshomaru, if he would just kill InuYasha, or at the very least injure him enough so he would live, but maybe not be able to walk, just so that she could go home.

Now her heart was aching just to be able to jump down that old well, and have the familiar blue light surround her, taking her back in time. It was imposable to get back now though, the well was sealed. After the Shikon no Tama was completed, and Naraku was finally defeated, the jewel went back into her body, sent her flying through the air, down the well, and back to her own time. Then after she attempted to go back, she found that she couldn't. The thing that pained her most about the entire ordeal was the fact that she never got to say good bye.

Sighing again, Kagome walked away from her bedroom window and headed down stairs. Even if she felt awkward with her family, she might as well help them out with anything they needed help with. She turned and looked in the living room, expecting to see her Grandfather sitting in the old rocking chair, sleeping and to be greeted by the sound of one of Souta's video games. Though she was surprised when neither of them were there. "Momma?" She called and scampered into the kitchen, hoping that her Mother would be baking some fresh cookies for the holidays. Only she was once again met with silence. "Where is everybody...?" She asked herself silently.

That's when she saw a pink post-it on their refrigerator. She quickly grabbed the note, and hoped it didn't say something like

''Dear Kagome,

We have captured your family and taken them to our hidden lair behind the Dunkin' Doughnuts on Main Street. If you want to see them alive you must hand over the Shikon no Tama. Then maybe you could join me for a nice cup of coffee D

Signed,

The Mysterious Dude That Has Your Family.

A.K.A.

Houjo! D "

Kagome snorted slightly in amusement, who knows, maybe getting a letter like that would cheer her up. Looking at the post-it, it said,

"_Kagome,_

_Your brother, grandfather and I are heading over to a friend of mine's home for Christmas dinner. _

_We all figured you wouldn't like to come along, so I put some left-over's in the micro-wave for you, just heat them up when you get hungry._

_Love,_

_Mom_"

"...Well... this is peachy..." Kagome said as she threw the note away, tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes.

Her own family, left her alone on Christmas with some left over's. 'I wouldn't mind if it happened any other day... but I though Christmas would be different. Today is the day we are all suppose to get along, even if we were to loath each other...' She thought to herself, one lone tear making its way down her crestfallen face.

Walking into the family room, that had a large fire place in it, Kagome plopped down on the couch. She couldn't believe that her own family would just leave her home, on Christmas no less. More tears made their ways down her face as she lay down on the maroon couch, staring into the fire place, watching the flames lick at the burning fire wood.

"I just... wish I wasn't so alone on Christmas..."

"This sucks." Yusuke grumbled under his breath as he watched the children play in the snow from his bedroom window. It was quite obvious that he was bored out of his mind. Staring out at the laughing children, he wished he could be as care free as that at the moment. Even as he watched the kids get hit in the face with rather large snow balls, he watched them laugh it off and chance the other person around with a snowball of their own with envy.

Today was Christmas Day and he was sitting at home all alone. His mother had gone out to party with a few of her friends meaning she would be back in a day or so, with a major hangover. It was quite strange to be in his apartment without hearing his mother yelling at the television set because the guy in one of her soap operas was cheating on twenty women all at once. ("Heh, well... he is getting some." -CLUNK- "Shut up Yusuke!") Or hearing her in the kitchen trying to cook something that wouldn't turn out looking like a scorched piece of crap.

A few months prior to the current one, his mother had gone back to drinking, though not as heavily, Thank God. Though she still drank more then what she really should. On days that she would come back from hanging out with 'The Gals', she would come home, completely smashed, and quite a few of the times he had seen her dancing around in their living room with her stuffed bear 'Mr. Fluzzelwaffulkenkin-kun', while proclaiming how he was the only bear that she could ever love then kiss it where it's lips would be, if it had any. A disturbing site. Extremely amusing, but disturbing non-the-less.

He knew he could have gone over to Genkai's Shrine where everyone else was, but _she_ would be there. _She_ being Keiko. Only last month, they had broken up. Well, more as she had broken up with him. They had a huge fight about attention, his job, and her meaning nothing to him.

She forced him to pick.

He couldn't.

So she left him standing in the harsh fall winds, walking away and never once looking back. Not wanting to look at his heart-broken expression.

The others all knew about the situation and told him that they could always throw her out, but he refused. Botan and Yukina were still friends with her and it would be selfish for him to force them to choose between Keiko and himself. He would be doing the exact same thing that Keiko had forced him to try to do.

Sighing, forced himself off of his comfortable bed and tore himself away from the window. "Screw this. I might as well go out..." He said to himself as he grabbed his jacket off of the emerald green sofa, slipped it on, and left his 'cozy' apartment, fully bent on trying to do something that would take his mind off the depressing thoughts.

'Well... I could always go see Kagome...I hope.' He thought as he walked down the snow covered sidewalk. He had heard that his long-time friend had come back, and had been home for about a month and a half now. He just hadn't had a chance to go visit her with what happened. Yes, he knew all about her time-traveling and she knew all about him being a Spirit Detective, thanks to a little slip of the tongue. Not like that... yet anyway.

"What better time than the present? Wait...Oh crap! What am I suppost to give her?!" He shouted, causing quite a few people to wonder if he was sane. 'Wait you idiot. You had something for her under the tree!' The voice in the back of his mind reminded him. "... Oh yeah..."

'Idiot.'

"Oh shut up."

The people that were currently wondering if Yusuke was sane now knew that he certainly was not. He was talking to himself on a crowded sidewalk, and he wasn't even making any sense. Ignoring everyone, Yusuke quickly dashed back towards his home. Taking a quick peek at his wrist watch, he saw that it was exactly six o'clock. 'Gah, only an hour to get the gift, and actually be at Kagome's before sunset.' He thought, remembering how they would always swap gifts at exactly seven o'clock when they were little. He knew that if anything would cheer him up it would be an old fashion gift-swap with his ol' buddy.

Gazing up at the old grandfather clock that was across the room, she saw that it was already six fifty seven. "Why...do I feel so...excited?" She asked herself quietly. She couldn't quite figure it out, but when she saw that it was nearly seven o'clock she had this feeling of excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. In some part of her mind she knew why, but she just couldn't reach that part. She couldn't quite grasp what she was excited about, and it was already driving her insane.

The clock read exactly six fifty nine at that current moment. She suddenly had the urge to go look out the window and jump up and down, something she hadn't done since she was much, much younger and she was waiting for Yusuke to sh-

"That's it!" She exclaimed, sitting up. It all suddenly came back to her, how Yusuke and herself would met up on Christmas at exactly seven o'clock PM and swap gifts with each other. Remembering all the fun they used to have on Christmas day cheered her up, thoughts about her family were forgotten. The chiming of the bells on the old grandfather clock attained her attention. "Yay! Yusuke's coming!" She blurted out excitedly. 'Huh? What? Wait... what the hell? Yusuke and I haven't done a gift swap in years, why am I suddenly expecting him to just show up on my doorstep and ring the doorbel-' her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"He didn't..." Running to the door, she hastily flung it open. Revealing a grinning, yet freezing, Yusuke. "Merry Christmas, Kagome!" He said happily, trying not to let his teeth chatter. Without any warning at all, Kagome flung herself at him, landing securely in his strong arms. "Yusuke!" She grinned happily.

"Nice to see you too, but can we go inside its freezing. Plus you're not exactly light as a feather." He joked, laughing as a light blush graced her gentle features. "Oh shut up." She said, smacking him lightly in the arm, but hopping down from his secure ones. "What are you waiting for? Come on in."

"She actually tried to make you chose? What a.. a...a..." Kagome struggled to find the right word after they both exchanged stories. A cup of warm cocoa in her hands as she sat next to Yusuke on the maroon sofa in front of the warm fireplace.

"She's the letter A?"

"Hardy har har. Well, I'll give you a delightful little hint! It actually starts with the letter B and it rhymes with 'witch' can you guess the correct word?"

Yusuke laughed and hugged Kagome slightly; she always did know how to cheer him up. Even when his pet Earney the frog was in a tragic accident and got run over by the next-door neighbors five year old riding her tri-cycle, she was by his side and did everything that she could to make him feel better.

"So, did you come over for anything besides swapping stories?" Kagome asked, hugging him back. "Of course, I came for my hug!" Yusuke grinned and gave her a tighter bear hug. Squealing, then laughing at her long-time friends antics, she struggled to get him to release her, though to no avail. "Aw, c'mon Yusuke! Let me goooo!" She whined playfully, Yusuke just rolled his eyes in a friendly manner and put her down. "Fine, be that way." He stuck out his tongue at this point. "But I did come here for more than just that. I came to give you your present too."

"Present?" Her eyes glistened in happiness at the sound of that word.

"Yes, I got you a present, but you don't seem to like my hugs so I doubt you would like my presents. So maybe I should just go give it to someone else."

"Yusukeeeeeee! Noooooo... I want my gift...!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, where is my gift?"

"Er..."

"You mean... You didn't even get me a gift?!" He said in mock hurt, putting a hand over his heart. "I can't believe you forgot me! Kagome... I thought you loved me!"

Quickly catching on, she decided that she would play along. "I do Yusuke! Really truly, I do! It's just... You're not good enough for my money!"

"Aw, that hurt 'Gome-chan!"

"It was suppost to."

"So mean, but I guess you can have your present." He said and pulled out a thin box from his jacket pocket, handing it to her.

"Aww, thankies!" She said smiling and accepted it. Eagerly, she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small white box. The look of excitement quickly changed to complete and total awe as she looked down into the box. "Yusuke... I can't accept this." Gently, she took the item from the box and held up a glistening gold bracelet that had small sapphire jewels in it.

"Of course you can, it was meant for you." Yusuke told her gently. It was true, the moment he saw it in the store window he had thought about her. True, they hadn't talked in nearly two years, but when he saw the sapphire jewels in it, they instantly reminded him of Kagome's beautiful eyes.

"But Yusuke-" Her sentence was cut off when Yusuke took the bracelet from her, and clipped it on her wrist gently. "I don't care if you want to accept it, because you have to." He told her, making her smile and hug him. "Alright, since you put it that way." Getting out of his warm embrace Kagome had a pouting face on.

"Hey, what's the pout for now?"

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas... and now I feel all guilty." He laughed at her statement.

"You shouldn't, it's not like you had to get me anything."

"I know, but now I want to... I want to give you SOMETHING!"

A sly smirk slowly crept its way onto Yusuke's face, though Kagome didn't notice.

"Well... if you could get me something... what would you get me?"

Kagome pondered this for a moment or so before shrugging. "To tell the truth... I don't really know. What would you want?"

"This." He whispered before he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Though as quickly as it came, it was over and he leaned back, smirking at the shocked look on Kagome's face.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Yusuke couldn't help but burst out laughing once Kagome tried to say something. A deep red blush covered Kagome's face, causing Yusuke to laugh even harder.

'It's not funny!' Kagome thought to herself, watching Yusuke laugh like a psycho. '...But... I could always show him what it was like...' She smirked.

"Hey Yusuke...?" She poked him. "What?" He managed to say through laughing. "I know what I really wanna give you!"

"Yeah, what?" He asked, wiping the tears that had started falling down his face from laughing so hard.

"Nothing... Just this!" Kagome pushed Yusuke over and sat on top of him, straddling his waist. This time, it was Yusuke's face that started to turn red. "Uh... Kagome... What are you doing?"

"Just this." She said happily and kissed him. '...I can live with this.' He thought and eagerly responded to the kiss.

Throughout the night, Kagome and Yusuke remained on the dark maroon sofa in front of the roaring fire. Each taking turns in their little game, trying to make their kiss better than the other person's. Though it became quite tiring, neither of them really minded. They both we're just so happy that on this Christmas, they didn't have to spend it alone in their homes. No, This Christmas, they got to remain in the arms of a person that they knew truly cared about them and would do anything to make them happy.

'Well...' Kagome thought as she flipped herself and Yusuke over, kissing him again. 'Nobody should be alone on Christmas, and that's exactly what I'm going to tell Mama if she comes in during this.'

* * *

There, that wasn't so bad, was it? xD Either way I hope you liked it! Please review! It's what I live off of.


End file.
